


What Loki's Hiding

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Dark Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Odin knows that Loki has not told of everything that occurred during his visit to Jötunheim.Hopefully Thor can get more information out of him.





	What Loki's Hiding

“Before Loki comes,” Thor said, taking his seat at the breakfast table and drawing the attention of Frigga and Odin. “Have you noticed how he seems off lately?”

“Yes, I have noticed,” Frigga replied. “It began when he returned from Jotunheim.”

“Father,” Thor said as he turned to Odin. “What has Loki said of how negotiations went with Laufey?”

“Little,” Odin replied. “He claimed that Laufey refused to negotiate anything. He would prefer that the relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim remain as it is.”

“Does that not seem odd?” Thor asked.

Odin frowned. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “I will have word with Loki this evening.”

“Father, if something happened between him and Laufey,” Thor pointed out. “Perhaps you would be the least suited for the job of drawing the truth from Loki’s silvertongue.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Allow me to take him riding,” Thor requested. “He often opens up then, moreso if it’s just the two of us and he is certain he can trust me.”

“Odin,” Frigga said softly. “You cannot truly believe Loki is hiding something, do you?”

“I believe something happened in Jotunheim that he is not telling any of us,” Odin replied. “While I could always go to Heimdall and ask, I fear that doing so will push Loki farther away from me than he has slowly been drifting these past years.”

“Loki  _ has  _ changed over the years,” Thor agreed. “I miss my little brother who was so innocent and sweet and not-”

“Angry,” Odin finished. “Aggressive.”

“I will ask Loki to ride with me after breakfast,” Thor decided, just a moment before Loki entered the room. “Ah! Good morning brother!”

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly before giving Thor a smile as he took his own seat at the table.

“Good morning,” Loki returned. “I trust you slept well?”

“Of course,” Thor replied. “And you, brother?”

“Fine.”

“Loki,” Frigga said, drawing his attention. “How was Jotunheim? You’ve barely spoken of it since you returned. I would have expected you to have a much stronger opinion of your birth place.”

“Jotunheim is…” Loki paused, clearly taking a moment to choose his words. “Very different from Asgard,” he finally settled on.

 

……….

 

Thor waited until they were far from the palace before he spoke.

“Tell me, brother,” he said, breaking the silence. “How was Jotunheim? Truly.”

“You think I didn’t share the truth this morning?” Loki asked, eyeing Thor suspiciously.

“It is not that,” Thor rushed to assure. “It’s just...I felt as though what you said was not the full truth. Father said you told him that Laufey refused to negotiate. Yet father thought that perhaps that was not all that had occured.”

Loki sighed. “I know why you are all on edge around me,” he said slowly. “Moreso since my return.”

“Oh?” Thor asked, genuinely curious. “Why is that, brother?”

“I faced my birth father and you are all concerned for my thoughts on the matter,” Loki replied. “That concern is why I refuse to share anything other than negotiations.”

“Loki,” Thor murmured. “If something happened, you can tell me. You  _ know  _ father will protect you.”

“Will he?” Loki sneered. “When he hears the true offer, the true  _ demand  _ that Laufey made, are you so sure Odin will put me above politics?”

Thor frowned, spurring his horse ahead to pull to a stop before Loki, forcing the younger to pull the reins and stop his steed.

He scowled. “Thor-”

“What did he ask, brother?”

“Move, Thor,” Loki ordered.

But Thor was as stubborn as Odin and refused. “Clearly Laufey’s demand has something to do with you,” he murmured. “Or surely you would have told father. Loki, please. What happened?”

Loki’s gaze held steady before he closed his eyes with a sigh, shoulders dropping.

“Laufey declared that he would give father whatever he so desired,” Loki explained, opening his eyes to stare at the ground. “In exchange...father gives me to him.”

Thor’s eyes went wide. “He wants you returned.”

“I am not an object!” Loki screamed, startling the birds from the trees far ahead. “I am  _ not  _ a bargaining chip for Odin to throw around and hand off in exchange for something greater!”

Thor’s horse shifted in place, throwing her head. Uneasy. But Thor forced her still.

“Brother,” Thor soothed. “You know father would never do that. He would never-”

“Are you so sure?” Loki sneered. “After all, did he not take me with the sole intent to raise me as an Ambassador between my homeland and Asgard?”

“Loki-”

“Admit it, Thor,” Loki demanded. “All my life, I have been nothing more than a  _ pawn _ to Odin. I was never  _ truly  _ his son.”

“But you have  _ always  _ been my brother,” Thor insisted.

Loki was silent. “Yes,” he agreed. “Perhaps I’ll keep you alive after I  _ slaughter  _ Odin.”

Thor’s eyes went wide. “Brother, please. Let us talk.”

“I am through talking, Thor,” Loki declared as he turned his horse around. “I am threw pretending to be a Prince of Asgard when  _ clearly  _ I have been nothing more than a soldier.”

“Brother, come back to the palace,” Thor demanded following after Loki. “Please. Let father make this right. Let him explain.”

“You mean let him spread more  _ lies _ ,” Loki sneered. He sighed quietly, dropping his head. “I won’t do anything rash. I’m sorry for my anger. But I wish to be alone.”

“Loki-”

“ _ Please _ , Thor,” Loki pressed. “Leave me to my thoughts.”

Thor was silent for a long time before nodding. “Very well. Do I have permission to tell father what Laufey requested.”

Loki dismissively waved his hand. “Do as you wish,” he replied, turning his head away when Thor rode up beside him and placed a hand over his. 

“You are just as much father’s son as I am,” he told his little brother quietly. “Laufey’s words mean nothing. He has no claim on you. Father will choose you over a relationship with Jotunheim. I swear it to you.”

“Oh, brother,” Loki whispered as Thor spurred his horse back to the palace. “You can’t even  _ begin _ to understand what happened that night when Odin  _ stole  _ me.”

He waited until Thor was out of sight before turning his horse around and making his way in the opposite direction of the palace, deep into the dark woods of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
